Ship Wrecked
by Peanutbutter0519
Summary: After the events of Wind Waker, Link and Tetra set sail to find the new Hyrule.During their journey, they incounter a large storm that causes them to wash up on the shores of an uncharted land.
1. Chapter 1

The boat rocked back and forth, tempting him to vomit. No matter how long it had been, he would never get used to how nauseous it made him feel. But, it was all worth it. As long as he was near her, he didn't care if he threw up all over himself.

He sighed and stood up." I've got to do something." The nausea only came to him when he was just sitting , doing nothing, so it usually kicked in before bed, when all his chores and work was done.

He was about to go see what he could do, when he heard some shouting. "Niko! You idiot!"

"I…I'm sorry, Miss! I-I didn't mean to…" When link came up on the deck to see all the excitement, Tetra made a frustrated noise and walked passed him to her cabin. When she slammed the door shut, Link turned to the other pirates. Niko, probably the smallest of the crew, was standing there, face flushed and still shaking a bit. Link walked up to them and looked around. "What did Niko do?" all the other pirates pointed down at a, now, empty barrel. It looked like half of it's substances had been poured out. Link stepped closer to it and pinched his nose closed. "Wow, what is in there? Crap?"

"Last weeks dinner scraps." corrected Gonzo. "He tripped."

"Oh, your in trouble now, Niko."

"I'm dead!"

"You got that right." Gonzo slapped his back as they all started to leave.

"Don't worry, Niko. I'll go try to calm her down."

He smiled at his friend and headed back down the stairs. He knocked on her door and waited for a response. "Go away!" The anger still coated her voice.

"Come on, Tetra. It was an accident." There was a brief silence and the door opened. Tetra was covered in grey , slimy, fish smelling leftovers. "What do you want, Link?"

"I want you to calm down.""You can't tell me what to do! I'm the captain of this ship!"

"Yeah, but who's saved your life several times?"

"You have." She mumbled and crossed her arms.

"Exactly." "Okay, fine. I'll calm down. You happy?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Link smiled. "Besides, you don't smell _that_ bad. Trust me, I've smelled way worse."

"Thanks, Link. I guess you do always know what to say, don't you?"

"That's me." Link jabbed his thumb in his chest. Tetra made a small laugh and playfully punched Link in the shoulder." Now, I suggest you go take shower."

"That's just what I was thinking." She smiled and closed the door again.

Link walked back to the crew's cabin and smiled to himself. Now she would probably go easy on Niko. He _was _pretty helpless after all. It was a wonder how he became a pirate at all. He turned into the cabins and saw everyone in their beds. He took off his hat and boots and laid them beside his own given bed. He pulled off his tunic and laid down in his bed, pulling the covers up. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thunder shook the boat, lighting lit up the sky and the waters. Link felt someone shaking him and he opened his eyes. Gonzo was yelling something at him, but he couldn't quite hear. "Wake up! Link! It's a storm! A big one at that!" As soon as he understood, he jumped up. He rushed to get dressed and sprinted to the deck. It was hard to tell from all the storm clouds, but Link predicted it was still late. He looked around and saw Niko and Mako pulling on one rope with Senza and Nudge pulling another. Gonzo was at the wheel and Zuko was in the look out. Link tried to look for Tetra, but couldn't. "Gonzo! Where's Tetra?"<p>

"She's still in her cabin!" Link nodded to him and headed to her room. He opened the door and saw Tetra staring out the little window. Link walked up to her and noticed her face was a bit paler than usual. He followed her gaze and his own face flushed. A hurricane was raging off in the near distance. "Tetra! We have to get everyone below deck! Now!" Tetra stood and followed Link to the deck. Tetra yelled out at everyone, "Everyone! Below deck! There's a hurricane!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed below the deck all at once. Tetra ran up the stairs to the wheel and turned it. "Tetra! We have to get cover!"

"I…I think I can save us!" She turned the wheel some more. Link ran up to her and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away. "Tetra!" The storm was a yard away. "Tetra!" It was too late as soon as the storm hit, Link heard tetra scream, "Link!" He closed his eyes and held his breath. He heard a splash and felt himself in the water. He opened his eyes and saw Tetra lying in the water a few feet away, unconscious. He tried to swim over to her, but a giant wave tossed over him, causing him to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm such an idiot! I don't know how but I accidentally deleted my first second chapter. I don't even remember what I had before! Oh well, guess I'll just start over again. I kinda messed up on that on any ways. **

**Oh! And sorry It's taken so long to update, I've had problems with the computer…and my brothers.**

* * *

><p>Link could feel the rough sand beneath him and the cold water rolling up on his ankles. He groaned and turned on his side before opening his eyes to find a sleeping Tetra beside him. He sat up and rubbed his head as the memories of last night became clearer. "Oh, right." He muttered. Apparently, they'd washed up on this island after the storm.<p>

Link stood up as Tetra stirred. She opened her eyes and made a soft whining noise. "What happened?" She looked around and noticed Link standing there. "Are you gonna help me up?" She raised up both arms. Link sighed and shook his head as he helped her to her feet. "Where are we any way?" Tetra wandered.

"I don't know, why don't I go ask someone." He responded sarcastically.

"Moron…." She murmured. "So, what's your plan, Hero?" She crossed her arms.

"I say we go see what we can find while we're here." He pointed to the jungle behind them.

"Well, I say we stay here and wait for the crew to find us."

"Okay, Tetra, be real here. The ship was destroyed last night. Besides we don't know whether it's still floating, or even if the guys are still alive. If we go see this place, who knows, we might run into someone who can help us. Think of why we've been sailing for almost eight years any way?"

"To find a new Hyrule."

"Right. This could be the answer. So do you really think it'd be a good idea to just sit here and wait for something that probably won't happen."

"I guess your right." She shrugged and kicked at the sand. Link was actually a little surprised by her reply. Usually, she'd argue until she proved she was right. She always wanted to be right. Link studied the forest as they walked up to it. Link pushed away some branches and they walked through in complete silence except the animal noises and sound of their footsteps on the dried up leaves.

After a while of traveling, Link heard Tetra squeal. He turned around, but she wasn't there. "Link! Behind you!" He turned to see Tetra being dragged away when she yelled to turn around. He turned, but only to be greeted by a club to the head, then his face to the ground.

Tetra screamed and kicked and squirmed. Anything to get free from this mad man. Finally, he placed his hand over her mouth and she took as big of a bite as her mouth would let her. The man let go of her and she pulled out her small sword. The man, when he recovered from her bite, looked at her weapon and laughed. "Ha! You call that a weapon." He took out a large spear and started charging at her. She jumped in a tree and jumped down behind him. He turned around and tried to stab her with his spear, but tetra moved out of her way and pulled on the spear. He let go and glared at her. She stuck out her tongue at him. He tried to grab her but jumped away again and landed behind him. She took her sword and put it up to his neck. "Now you tell me where my friend is and I might just think about sparing your life."

"I will never tell you…" He chuckled., "You will never find your friend." Tetra's anger grew to fury. She pressed the sword harder into his skin, breaking some.

"Tell me!" The man just continued to chuckle, louder and louder. Tetra had enough of it and stabbed her sword in his abdomen. She threw him to the ground and in his dieing breath, he looked at her and grinned, showing off his rotting teeth.

He disgusted her. She shook her head and looked in the direction the other man took Link. She put her sword away and started running in that direction. She came to a camp and hid behind a tree. She searched the place for Link and found a woman on a horse with men on their horses surrounding her. She seemed pretty important, so Tetra listened in on her conversation with the same guy who took Link. "What should we do with the prisoner, M' Lady?"

"Take him to my chamber, I'll deal with him there." She went away and the men around her followed. The other man left as well.

Tetra sighed and shrugged. "Guess I'll have to save 'em."

Link came to and tried to sit up, but found him sitting in a chair, hands chained to the floor. He was in a bedroom. The plush carpet was blood red, and the stone walls left the room cold. The large bed was made nicely with pink bedding that led him to think this was a girl's room. _Great, _he thought. The door in the far corner opened and a woman came in. She was tall and very tan. Her orange, silky hair nearly touched her heels and her eyes were as yellow as the sun.. "Ah, you are awake." She made her way over to him. "I wasn't expecting you to until later. I am Soliel, maiden of the Sun. And you are Link, I presume?"

"How did you know?" Link kept his eye on her. To make sure she didn't try anything.

"I know everything about you. You lived with your grandmother and younger sister, Aryll, as a young child. You became the hero of winds and started traveling with Tetra, who I suppose is looking for you somewhere in these woods."

"But, she was captured too."

"Yes, but she got away. Now I have one less subject in my small kingdom." Link figured the man made her mad. He had always figured someone would suffer from her short temper. "Now I have men searching for her. But, she is a pirate. I've met a few pirates. I know how sneaky they can be." It sounded just like Tetra. She was sneaky and feisty.

"Well, what do you want with me?"

"What everyone wants these days, the triforce. You possess the triforce of courage as Tetra possesses the triforce of wisdom."

"What about the triforce of power?"

"Well, Ganondorf had that one before you defeated him. And now-" She held up her left hand and the triforce appeared, the top triangle glowing the brightest, "I possess the triforce of power. It wasn't easy to get actually. Though, I do feel quite sorry for the young man we ripped it from. He barely has enough energy to move his fingers now."

"You can't have the triforce. Even if you get mine, Tetra won't give up that easily."

"You fool," She laughed, "I possess the triforce of power. I'm not like Ganondorf. He had the triforce's power alone. I have the power of the triforce and the power of the sun. No one can defeat me."

* * *

><p><strong>I have this other story in mind i might make. So look out for it if you have time. And thank you all so much for the reviews so far. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm back from vacation! Now I can put up chapter three! Yippee!**

* * *

><p>Link was thrown in the dungeon not long after his conversation with Soliel. He was chained to the floor and the space in the cell was limited, very limited. He wouldn't even be able to stand up, even if he wasn't chained. The air was moist, stuffy, and it held the sent of mold, decay, and urine. Link had his back leaning against the wall, thinking of a way to escape. His mind came up blank. Then Tetra came to mind. How was she? Was she safe? Link was sure she was. Tetra could take care of herself. She's had to do so many times in the past. But, Link almost missed her constant arguing. He'd always liked her for some reason. Weather it was her fierce personality, or how she was so cute when she was mad. And she's mad quite often. He couldn't help but smile.<p>

He turned his head to the cell next to his, and saw a man, lying on the ground, barely breathing. Link poked his arm through the bars as much as possible and shook him. The boy slowly rolled over and looked at him. He was beaten up badly. He had a black eye, thousands of cuts a bruises, and his arm was limp, so Link guessed it was broken. His eyes held a fear like no other. _This must be the guy who had the triforce of power,_ thought Link. His lip quivered as he softly asked, "Wh-who are you?" His voice was shaky and sound as if he'd swallowed a handful of gravel.

"I'm Link." Link watched as his eyes grew.

"You're Link? The hero of winds? You have the triforce of courage?" "Yeah…" The boy sat up weakly. "Who're you?"

"My name is Pallaton. I researched magic and power, but I never truly understood it until I got some of my own. I woke up one day, and found the triforce of power on my left hand. Tell me, do you have Tetra with you?"

"We kind of got split up."

"but you know her?"

"Yes."

"She's also known as Princess Zelda of the lost kingdom of Hyrule."

"How did you know?"

"Remember, I'm a researcher. Hyrule was a land of magic and power. I know quite a bit about it."

"We were trying to find a new Hyrule, but got caught in a storm. I don't know where she is now. I'm a little worried about her."

"Don't be. She has the triforce of wisdom after all. She won't get herself in anything she can't get out."

"I sure hope so." He said as he heard the door creek open.

Tetra had found the lady's room and saw her talking with Link before they threw him in the dungeon. She snuck her way around the small, yet well-guarded, village. It was hard at times, when she had to hide in plain sight or in the shadows of buildings. She was in a narrow ally when she finally found the dungeon and saw two guards guarding the door. She sighed and found a guard walking towards her hiding spot. She thought, at fist, that he had spotted her, but how could that be? She hid so well. She looked around and saw a door to the sides of one of the buildings. Once he entered the ally, she snuck up behind him and knocked him out with the hilt of her small sword. She took him deeper into the ally and searched him for anything she could use. Nothing but a knife she stole. She had thought about taking a guard's clothes, but it wouldn't help, they barely wore anything, which she almost didn't blame them. It was scorching hot. She walked over to the end of the ally when she accidentally kicked a rock out in the open. The guards at the dungeon saw and turned around. Tetra looked around for a quick escape when she decided to use some barrels stacked up against the wall to climb up on. She hid up on them before the guards came, then she jumped down and knocked both of them out as well. They both had only knives also, but still took both of them. She slowly snuck around into the dungeon.

She locked the door behind her. The dungeon was small inside, only ten cells. She looked around and saw Link sitting chained in one and a little older man sitting in the one next to him. She smiled and ran up to the cell. "Link!"

"Tetra! You're safe!"

"And here to rescue you." She took the key ring off the hook and unlocked his cell.

"Yeah, usually I'm the one rescuing you, though."

"How does it feel to be rescued instead of the rescuer?"

"Strange." Tetra unlocked his chains.

"Oh, this is Pallaton. He had the triforce of power." He pointed to the cell next to him. Tetra unlocked his cell and chain as well. He could barely stand up on his own though. "We have to get out of here. I know a way to get out of here and to the woods quickly." Pallaton leaded them to a door on the other side of the room. He explained that it could only be seen on the inside. They exited and found a shadowy path with a bunch of trees lining it. The branches hung over the path enough to hide them from any guards. Link and Tetra followed closely behind as he led us through the woods. He was clearly injured badly, though. He walked with a limp and he seemed to have a hard time breathing correctly. "Where exactly are we going, Pallaton?" Tetra asked.

"There is a village not far from here."

"Is that where you're from? Is that why you know so much about this place?" Link asked.

"I am. This was where I was born and raised. But three years ago Soliel came here and took over. She said we could go on to our daily lives like regular, only if we obey her rules. But my village was torn apart after she came after me, not to long ago. I've only heard once from my brother who was forced to be a guard here. He told me they'd fixed all the damages and everything. So everything should be back to normal. Though Soliel threatens to tear the whole kingdom apart and claim it for herself."

"Reminds me of another moron." Link rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure not going to miss that jerk of king."

"Ganondorf. I studied him as well as magic."

"How did you know I was talking about Ganondorf?"

"He's had quite the history of messing with the hero's."

"I can imagine."

"He wanted to take over Hyrule when your ancestor was just a child, probably the age you were when you defeated him. Though, when he sent him to the sacred realm he was seventeen."

"My ancestor was cool! I mean, how many people get to travel to the future, and then back to the past!"

"What about my ancestor? She was Princess Zelda, right? I bet she was probably just the princess and let the hero do everything. If I did that with Link, he woulda been dead."

"Ha! If I wasn't there, you woulda been the one dead!" Link crossed his arms and Pallaton chuckled.

"Well, Tetra, your ancestor was the princess, but while the hero was in the temple of light for seven years, Your ancestor went into hiding as a shiekah boy who would help the Hero of Time on his journey."

"Really? So I do have some fighter in my blood! Awesome!"

"Whatever." Link shrugged. "You still needed me!" He winked at her. Tetra growled and started chasing after Link. Suddenly, Link stopped, and when Tetra caught up to him, she could see why.

Link stood there, staring at the wasteland in front of them. Everything was a disaster. When Pallaton caught up, he sighed. "I was afraid of this. I haven't heard anything from my brother in months, so I knew something was wrong."

"Is this your village?" Link asked.

"Yes. It's the same village." Suddenly, an old man came running up to us.

"Pallaton! Come quick!"

"What's happened?"

The old man started to run off to a ruined house. "No…it can't be." He raced as fast as his weak legs would take him to the house. Link and Tetra followed them. "Maria! No!" He rushed to the rubble of the collapsed roof. He tried to lift the rubble with his one arm, but failed. Link shared a look with tetra and they both started to help lift the rubble until they spotted a young woman on the ground. Pallaton held her in his arms as she opened her eyes. She placed a hand on his face and smiled. "Pallaton…"She coughed, "You're back. I missed you so much."

"Are you alright?" He was still worried.

""Yes, I'm alright. Just a few bruises and scratches."

"What about.." He looked to her stomach, which you could easily tell was swollen due to pregnancy. The woman's smile faded and she placed her hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her face. "I don't know." Pallaton placed his hand on her stomach, as well. But then, They both looked up and smiled.

"The baby…it kicked!" They shared a hug to silently celebrate the survival of their child. Pallaton looked back to Link and Tetra. "This is Maria, my wife." He introduced.

"Hello." She had kind eyes and a bright smile.

"I'm Link and this is Tetra."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 3! I've already got chapter 4 in my head, so expect it soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Hi! I'm back with chapter…what is it, four? Yeah, four! Chapter Four! Oh and I might not be updating as much after today because of school. Eh! School sucks! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tetra and Link were helping to rebuild the town while Pallaton was getting help with his wounds. Tetra was helping to clear out a fallen building when Link came up to her. His expression told her that something was wrong. "What's up, Link?" She asked, continuing to help.<p>

"Soliel…She's found out we're gone, and she knows where we're at."

"How did you find out?"

"Pallaton's brother. But we have to leave before they can get us."

"So, we're just going to run away?"

"That's all we can do."

"No it's not." She stopped and looked at Link. "We can fight back."

"But Pallaton said it was too risky. He knows of a place to hide. At least until he's well enough to fight."

"Fine. But only because I'm too tired to argue." She smirked at him and Link smiled before running back to where ever he'd come from. Tetra finished with her job and headed to a small house farther away from the village in the woods. It was hidden so it wasn't touched by Soliel. Inside, Pallaton was packing various books in a bag with his only good arm. Tetra walked up to Link and pulled on his arm. "When are we going?"

"In a few minutes. The quicker the better." Pallaton answered from across the room. Pallaton's wife, Maria, was sitting in a chair, filling a few packs full of food.

"But, won't Soliel just come and attack here again?"

"That's why I'm sending my brother back to tell Soliel that we have already left."

"But…she'll get there before us."

"No she won't. He's going to tell her that we went the longer route to an abandoned city close by."

"Oh, so she'll just be close." Tetra rolled her eyes and Link sighed.

"You'll understand later." Link shook his head as he took three swords from a chest full of weapons. He placed them in a bag and slung it over his shoulder. Pallaton stood up slowly and placed his bag on his back. Pallaton was about to grab the bags of food from Maria, but Tetra took them instead. "You shouldn't be caring so much." She told him. Link and Tetra went over to the door as Pallaton gave Maria a hug. "Be careful, please be careful." She whispered.

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He let go and smiled at his wife. She tried her best to smile back. They headed off onto a path behind the house. It was shaded, so it wasn't so hot.

It had been hours after they'd left, and they had only stopped once to rest, but it didn't last long at all. Link was tired and actually thought about asking Tetra to carry him, but he already knew what she'd do. She would probably slap him and then toss him in the river they were walking beside.

Link sighed and took a sip from a bottle full of water. Pallaton didn't seem affected by the long walk, nor did Tetra. It was strange, yet Pallaton's legs were numb from Soliel's beating, and Tetra was used to it, being a pirate and all. Link really was used to it, but he hated it. Before, he had a boat, and the islands usually weren't so big, and he could rest in the dungeons. So it kind of was new for him. And he hated it.

He looked up and saw a cave. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Link smiled. Just outside, Pallaton pointed to a path and explained that it led to the abandoned city. Link's smile grew bigger as they entered. Though they kept walking until they reached a door. Pallaton knocked on it, and a slot opened up. "Who's it?" A muscular tone said on the other side.

"It's me, Caden, Pallaton." The slot closed and strange noises were heard before the door opened.

"Welcome, back, sir." Pallaton nodded and Link and Tetra both followed him out of the cave, and into a bustling town.

"Wow! Cool! It's like a hidden village!"

"It is. It's the one place here not touched by Soliel. I was planning to move here with my family before Soliel came." Pallaton led them into a large building that seemed to be a restaurant. He motioned for them to sit down at a table. "Are you guys hungry? They have the best food in the whole land." Link licked his lips.

"Yes! I'm starving!" They ordered some food and ate before Pallaton led them to an inn where he got two rooms, one for Link and Pallaton, the other for Tetra. Pallaton told them he needed to talk to someone, "So, feel free to look around the town." Link and Tetra went into the middle of the town and looked around. "What do we do first?" Tetra asked.

"No clue." Then, a little boy came up to Link and tugged on his tunic.

"Mister, can you and your girlfriend help us?"

"What? She's not my girlfriend!"

"But can you help us?" Link sighed and nodded.

"Tetra. C'mon. I found something to do." The boy led them to a tall tree with a little girl stuck at the top.

"Help! Help me!" She yelled.

"How did she get up there?" Tetra asked. Link shrugged and started to climb the tree. He sat on the branch below the girl and held out his arms to her. "Come here. I'll help you down." She climbed down in Link's lap and Link held her tight with one hand and slid down with the other. When they reached ground, a crowd was gathered cheering him on. A lady came and threw the girl in the air, catching her and hugging her. "Oh, my baby! My baby's safe!" She looked down at Link. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing." Link shrugged as tetra walked up to him.

"Say, your Link and Tetra, right? The ones with Pallaton?"

"Yes." Tetra answered.

"I heard you were going to start an army against Soliel."

"We are?" Tetra looked at Link.

"I told you you'd understand later."

"Well, my husband is a knight here, and he's been making an army to bring her down. He just hasn't found the right time to do so. Now is. We could finally be free."

"So we're not just running away?" Tetra asked after the lady had left.

"Nope. Since when do I choose to run instead of fight? It's just too risky to do it now."

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry this one was abit short, but I was kinda in a hurry. See ya in the next champter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Thanks so so so so so sooooooo much for hanging in there. I know it's been so long since I last updated, but I'm back! It's school's fault! It's so boring! AHHHH!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Link took a bite of his sandwich and looked over at the table across the room where Pallaton was talking with another man. He turned back to Tetra. He sighed and shrugged. "You know, I can't help but wonder what's gonna happen after this."<p>

"Well, I just hope the crew is alright…"

"You actually care?" Tetra rolled her eyes and shoved Link's shoulder.

"Of course I do, moron!" Link chuckled and Tetra glared at him. Pallaton nodded, stood up and walked up to them. He was healing faster than anyone thought he would. He could use his arm, barely though. He sat down in a chair. "We have an army all set up. There's not much to do now but to wait until I'm healed enough." He informed them.

"That shouldn't take too terribly long." Link leaned back in his chair.

"Well, what are we going to do exactly?" Tetra asked. She always wanted to know the details.

"Soliel and her army should be there already, so when we're ready, there id a path leading from here to the abandoned town. Then we'll attack."

"Sounds easy enough." Tetra smiled mischievously. She couldn't wait to get her hands on them.

Link swung his sword over and over again. For the last two days they'd been training and preparing for battle. Tetra seemed to be more determined lately, and he tried to give it his all, even more than when he was twelve. Pallaton was almost fully healed. It was just some pains here and there, but other than that he was healed. Even his arm was doing better. He could use it now.

Link swung his sword again and heard a shout. Everyone turned to see a young man crawling out of the cave entrance. He was badly injured. He collapsed and a group of women ran over to help him. "It was S-Soleil!" He shouted. Link and Tetra looked at each other and Pallaton sighed.

"It seems that we have reached the day…" He muttered. He looked up at the large army. "Men, and Tetra, it looks like we have reached the end of our training. Today is the day we take Soliel down. We shall show no mercy as she hadn't for us." He raised his fist in the air and everyone cheered. Link and Tetra ran inside a house that was being used to store their weapons in. Link grabbed his sword, a shield, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows. Tetra grabbed her weapons and they headed out to where The army was gathered. The two made their way to the front and nodded to Pallaton. "It is our time." He shouted. "Let us show her who's land this really is." The crowd cheered again. Pallaton raised his sword in the air and turned around, ready to leave. Link turned to Tetra. "This is it. We're finally going to do it…" He smiled, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. Sure, he'd saved the whole world from Ganondorf…but, he was worried for some reason. He couldn't shake the feeling.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so excited!" She laughed. Why was she so calm at a time like this? Link sighed and followed Pallaton out. _This is it…_

Tetra gripped her sword tightly as they all marched. She watched as the men holding spears turned their heads. They looked at them confused and shocked. Soliel walked up and scowled at Pallaton. "Nice of you to finally show up." She glared at all of them, and when her eyes came to Link and Tetra, she growled. "Pesky little brats. You think you can defeat not only me, but my men as well?" She pulled out her sword and Pallaton walked up to her.

"I've come to take back what is rightfully ours. We're tired of your constant threats and ambushes. We're going to put an end to it."

"I will _not _let you win. You will die. All of you will. And I'll have this day as a reminder to anyone else who feels brave enough to take me down."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, princess, but I'm afraid the only one not winning is you." The group behind Tetra sheathed their weapons and Soleil hissed. "Attack!" Pallaton shouted. The next thing that happened was all a blur to Tetra. Her fighting instinct kicked in and, with her best battle cry, she charged at the closest enemy. All you could hear for miles was the clinging of swords, the battle cries, and the sound of screaming men. Tetra looked around and saw Soliel escaping to a collapsed building. Tetra dashed to the building. She grabbed Soliel's arm and the woman twirled around. She slapped Tetra, but she just ignored the sting and swung her sword at Soliel. She jumped back and hissed again. Tetra swung her stabbed at her, but Soliel was too fast. _Think, Tetra, think. _She told herself. Soliel through her arms out to her sides and threw her head back. At this, she started glowing, blinding Tetra. Tetra dropped her sword when it became to bright. Then she felt a hand pull her away. "Tetra!" It was Link. She grabbed her sword as he pulled her away. Her vision returned and she pulled away.

"No, Link. I have to…" Link grabbed her again.

"No! Tetra! Don't you see this is what you did during the storm! Tetra you can't do it by yourself!" Tetra looked at the concern in his eyes and then to her feet.

"I'm sorry." She looked back up at him when she felt another hand spin her around, then cold metal to her torso. "Tetra!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is so short. I just found out we're going to a baseball game. Well, I'll see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiii! HAPPY LABOR DAY! Anyways, I think for my future stories, I might not post them until I finish them, just so you won't have to wait for an update.**

* * *

><p>It felt like a thousand tons on her body, and yet she felt as light as a feather. She could hear someone's voice, a familiar voice. It was Link's. Tetra tried to open her eyes, but failed. She could hear the voice better now, "Sh-she's moving!" What had happened to her? Oh, right, she was stabbed by one of Soliel's guys. She tried to move her hand, but all she got was a twitch. She was tired just trying to wake up, but she had to do it. She tried to open her eyes again and saw a line of light. She closed them, then opened them again, this time just enough to see Link's deep blue eyes. He was smiling at her. She closed her eyes once again before opening them all the way. She blinked and her lips twitched into a small smile. "Tetra!" Link threw his arms around her neck. "Your okay!"<p>

"Of course…I am." She sounded hoarse and her throat hurt, but she was okay.

"You've been unconscious for two days. I-I thought that…I mean…I was worried that…" He stuttered. Tetra shook her head.

"Link, you should know by now. I'm not that easy to get rid of." She laughed, despite the pain in her stomach. She turned her gaze to the source of the pain and found bandages wrapped around her and a large spot of blood on the once white bandages. "It was really deep. You lost a lot of blood." Link's excited expression turned to sorrow again. Tetra slightly touched it and winced. It still hurt.

"Who's winning?" Tetra turned back to her friend.

"Can't tell. Soliel escaped and we have some people looking for her." He shrugged. "It's hard to tell if we're gonna win."

"Link, are you giving up? We still have a chance."

"Yeah. I just hope you get better soon." He smiled at her before leaving.

Link sighed after he closed the door. He'd been too worried about Tetra to fight, but now that he knew she'd be okay, he decided they need his help. He picked up his weapons before walking to the battlefield. It was deafeningly loud. He sheathed his sword and charged at the closest enemy, stabbing them, then moving to the next. The best strategy was to kill, then move on. It certainly worked for him. He worked his way to the middle of the action and fought more men than he could count. He almost felt guilty, killing so many, even though he knew it was for the people's peace.

He felt someone poke his back, and he twirled around, surprised when he saw orange hair slap him in the face. Soliel was running away, so he grabbed hold of anything he could, witch happened to be her hair. She cried out in pain and turned around. She hissed and swung her sword at him. He ducked and stabbed his at her. She jumped away and hopped onto his back. He grabbed her wrists and flipped her off. She was thrown to the ground with a thud and a crack. Link hadn't realized how hard he forced her. She must have broken a rib. He pointed his sword at her and Pallaton came up. Link scowled at her and brought the sword closer to her neck. "It's about time we end this once and for all." Her frown suddenly turned to an evil smile.

"You can't kill me. I have the triforce of power, remember." She laughed and held up her left hand. Pallaton glared at her and grabbed her by the throat. He slammed her up against the wall.

"Then I'll just have to take it away then." He grabbed her left wrist and closed his eyes. She gasped and kicked her legs as the two bodies started glowing. She gasped again and cried out in pain as the glow on her hand disappeared and reappeared on Pallaton's hand. He smiled and opened his eyes. He let the weakened woman fall and pointed palm at her. "You don't deserve the sun's power either." He closed his eyes yet again and she closed her eyes weakly, giving up. Yellow smoke came from her body and formed a ball in Pallaton's hand. She collapsed and Pallaton gripped the ball tighter. He let go and the ball imploded. He turned around d to face Link, and smiled. "It's over." The men surrounding them were staring, then half of them burst out in cheers, while the other half dropped their weapons and gasped. Link laughed, not even believing it was over. He looked over at Soliel, but she wasn't there. In her place was a pale, balled up woman. She looked like Soliel, but her long hair was black, and she wasn't nearly as tan. Link shrugged and a thought came to mind. Tetra. He jumped up and ran to the path heading to the town. He screamed at the top of his lungs, telling the whole town the news. People came out of their homes, most likely coming to see what he was blabbering about. He ran up to the infirmary and threw open the door. Tetra looked up and gasped when Link tackled her in an embrace, careful not to hurt her. "Tetra! It's over!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Soliel…she's been defeated." He pulled back enough to see the disbelief in her eyes. "It's over." She laughed and smiled.

"Are you serious? She's dead?"

"No, not really. She just doesn't have any power anymore." Tetra laughed again and hugged him tight. She pulled back again and met his eyes. They stared at each other for a while. Link was debating whether to kiss her or not. He mentally sighed and leaned closer to her, brushing his lips to her's. He closed his eyes and felt Tetra move her arms to around his neck. They stayed like that, lips locked, arms around each other. Tetra was the first to pull back and her smile was still intact. Link smiled at her and kissed her again. He looked at her and whispered, "Tetra…I love you…" Tetra's smile grew and she nodded.

"I know. I do too, Link." With that, her lips locked onto his for the third time that day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sooo sorry! It's been so long since I last updated. This story is actually shorter than I had thought. Wellup, enjoy.**

Link and Tetra sat side by side on the beach they had washed up on that day that felt like forever ago. Tetra had her head resting on his shoulder. "I wonder what we do now." Tetra thought aloud.

"I don't know." Link shrugged. "I wonder what happened to the crew?"

"I hope they're alright." It had been a week since the battle had ended and Soliel couldn't even remember her name. Pallaton moved to the town with his wife and became mayor. Link and Tetra have just been traveling around the place. They eventually ended up back at the beach. Link put his arms across her shoulders and sighed.

"I do too." He closed his eyes for a minute before Tetra sat up. He shook his shoulder and his eyes opened to see her pointing out at the water.

"Look!" Link squinted and saw a small brown dot that seemed to get bigger and bigger by the second. Tetra stood up and started waving her arms around. It took a while for it to become big enough to identify it. It was a pirate ship.

A very familiar pirate ship.

Link stood up and repeated what tetra was doing. "Hey! Hey! Over here!" They cried. The ship was bigger, and closer now. They could see people waving to them as they anchored. The dingy was rowed up to the beach and immediately they hoped out. "Miss Tetra! Link!"

"Link!" Link looked up to see his sister, Aryll, waving to him from the boat. He smiled and waved back before turning to Tetra who was smiling back at him.

"I guess this explains our question." Tetra laughed.

"Yeah, better than I could imagine." They boarded the boat and pretty much everyone crowded the two, greeting and asking them questions about what happened. Aryll walked up to Link and threw her arms around his waist. "Link! I missed you so much!"

"How did the ship…I thought that it was destroyed in the storm?" Link scratched his head and looked around. Gonzo walked up.

"Well, the ship had washed ashore Outset island and we fixed it up. Aryll here wanted to tag along with us so she could help find you guys."

"Wow. That's…convenient."

Later on, while every one had gone off to bed, Link was up at the bow, watching the gentle waves. He sighed at the beauty. He felt someone come up from behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Tetra. "How's it going?" She asked.

"Nice, I guess. I mean it's kind of confusing and all, but nice." She kissed him and snuggled her head into his back.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Love you, too."


End file.
